<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pilgrimage Two by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198658">Pilgrimage Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek Flowstates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Other, Unedited directly from Flowstate Sessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek Flowstates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ExperiMental</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pilgrimage Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He carefully field stripped any litter that was acceptable to leave out here, and put it some way off the path out of sight. Stepping further away from the path, he relieved himself.</p><p>As he strode again, faces appeared to him one by one. One face in particular seemed to feature more in his thoughts than he thought it should, given how he’d categorised them (hierarchised them) low in terms of importance to his life. It had always been so since those first awkward encounters he’d had with them back on the Ship.</p><p>As before, his mental disciplines kicked in and placed this person aside to consider others he was subconsciously more comfortable acknowledging meant much to him in his life. Almost all were human.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>